phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!
Phineas and Ferb turn the city of Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa Claus because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz uses a device called the "Naughty-inator" to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. Read the full summary... Winter Vacation A Snowy Neighborhood.jpg|There are two wondrous weeks for... Snow Town.jpg|...our winter vacation... Snow City.jpg|...Before New Years and school comes to end it. Snow Street.jpg|So the holiday challenge for... Covered in Snow.jpg|...kids of all nations is... Winter Tree.jpg|...finding a good way to spend it. It's a Snow Day.jpg|''Ahh! Christmas Eve. It was a great idea to climb back into bed this morning. Oh! I almost forgot! Helmets. All set!'' Bed Bobsleds.jpg|''Let's do this thing.'' Giant Ski Jump.jpg|Like maybe... Danville Covered in Snow.jpg|Turning our beds into dual toboggans... Off the Ramp.jpg|And sliding down a ski jump... Snowy Day in Danville.jpg|...tower. Carrot Nose.jpg|Building a snowman the size of... Giant Snowman.jpg|...Colossus. Showering a Yeti.jpg|Or giving a Yeti a shower! Falalalala.jpg|Fa, la, la, la! Snow Catapults.jpg|Staging a snowball fight with giant catapults... Catapult Angels.jpg|And snow angels that... Flying Snow Angel.jpg|...really fly! Trapped in Snow.jpg Snow Angel Splat.jpg| Rocking Carols.jpg|Rocking a Christmas carol. Wrapping Presents.jpg|Wrapping a present. Shoveling Snow.jpg|Or just shoveling snow off the drive! It's Not Always Fun.jpg|Well, they can't all be fun. Christmas with a Yeti.jpg|As you... Caroling.jpg|...can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do... Gift for Mom.jpg|...before school starts... Christmas Donations.jpg|...next year. Winter Trouble.jpg|So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna... Guitar Solo.jpg|...spread some Christmas cheer! Christmas Cheer 1.jpg|So stick with us... Christmas Cheer 2.jpg|'Cause Phineas and Ferb... Christmas Cheer 3.jpg|...are gonna... Christmas Cheer 4.jpg|...spread some Christmas cheer! Christmas Vacation Title Card.jpg|''Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special!'' Delayed Trip and Bed Toboggans DualTobaganRide.png|"I see why dogs enjoy this sensation." delayed__.JPG|"Delayed? Why do you mean delayed?" Linda's flight is delayed.jpg|"Candace, honey, the snow storm has delayed your grandparents' plane. Your father and I have to wait here at the airport until they arrived. It may be hours." But I need your help!.jpg|"But I need your help!" Stacy told me.jpg|"Stacy told me..." That Marcos told her.jpg|"...that Marcos told her..." That Jeremy told him.jpg|"...that Jeremy told him...." That he got the perfect gift.jpg|"...that he got the perfect gift..." For me!.jpg|"...for me!" Linda sarcastically says oh no.jpg|"Oh no." Linda sarcastically says how will you manage.jpg|"How will you manage?" Mom, think!.jpg|"Mom, think!" If Jeremy found the perfect gift for me.jpg|If Jeremy found the perfect gift for me..." Then I have to find the perfect gift for him!.jpg|"...then I have to find the perfect gift for him!" I thought you already got a gift for Jeremy.jpg|"I thought you already got a gift for Jeremy." Candace says I did.jpg|"I did!" But I can't show up with an obvious, stupid present.jpg|"But I can't show up with an obvious, stupid present..." That anyone could've gotten him.jpg|"...that anyone could've gotten him!" The perfect gift means that.jpg|"The perfect gift means that..." You totally get the other person.jpg|"...you totally get the other person..." In the most deep and paying-attention-y way.jpg|"...in the most deep and paying-attention-y way." If his gift to me is perfect.jpg|"If his gift to me is perfect..." And my gift to him isn't.jpg|"...and my gift to him isn't..." He's gonna be.jpg|"...he's gonna be..." So hurt and insulted.jpg|"...so hurt and insulted, and think I'm lame and thoughtless..." And he'll stop liking me!.jpg|"...and he'll stop liking me!!!" Candace bawls over the phone.jpg Linda hearing Candace bawl on the phone.jpg Linda feeling sorry for Candace.jpg|"Oh, Candace, honey, I don't think... You poor thing." Forgive me, boys.jpg|"Forgive me, boys..." What are your brothers up to.jpg|"What are your brothers up to?" Not a thing.jpg|"Not a thing." Which is weird.jpg|"Which is weird..." What ARE they up to?.jpg|"What are they up to?" Linda as Candace ends her phone call.jpg|"Love you, mom, gotta run, bye!" Linda as Candace hangs up.jpg Candace looking out her bedroom door.jpg Candace looks down the hallway at the boys' room.jpg Dual toboggans sliding down the street.jpg Candace sneaking down the hallway to the boys' room.jpg Candace about to open the boys' bedroom door.jpg|"Those two are sooooo busted!" Candace having entered the boys' room.jpg Phineas and Ferb are already back in their room.jpg For lolly-gagging in bed?.jpg|"...For lolly-gagging in bed?" Parachute caught in window.jpg That's not like you two.jpg|"That's not like you two." Phineas'Dream.png|Making the most of one day. Gross Blueprints.PNG Call in the Troops.PNG Ferb Wondering Where Perry Is.PNG O.W.C.A. Holiday Party Perry encounters a snowman.jpg Perry throws a hat onto the snowman.jpg Perry and a Snowman.PNG The Hat's Magic.PNG The snowman comes alive.jpg FrostySnowman.jpg|"Hello!" Wintertime's fun.jpg|"Wintertime's fun!" Winter Time's Fun.PNG|"Follow me!" Perry begins to follow the snowman.jpg Perry following the snowman.jpg|"Come on! Follow me!" Perry winces as the snowman gets hit by a plow.jpg|"Plow!!!" *CRASH* Perry holds the snowman's carrot nose.jpg OWCA Christmas party..PNG OWCA Christmas party 2.PNG OWCA Christmas party 3.PNG Carl gives a Secret Santa present.PNG|Carl give's Perry's gift Perry's Secret Santa Gift 2 t.PNG Eyes On the Screen 2.PNG Stop Filming Your Butt 2.PNG It's a party!.PNG Faking Jeremy's Present A disturbance.png|Isabella can hear Candace stealing her catch phrase. What Does He Want? What kind of present.jpg Does he dream about.jpg A leather wallet.jpg Or a singing trout.jpg What I should get him.jpg Is a mystery.jpg And if it's lame.jpg Will he still want me.jpg Front - What Does He Want.JPG A DVD or some video games.jpg Candace trying to think - What Does He Want.JPG Or maybe one of those new digital frames.jpg WhatDoesHeWant2.jpg Something to fit his personality.jpg Singing trout on wall.jpg The perfect present.jpg Is eluding me.jpg My friends all tell me that I shouldn't obsess.jpg But how can I avoid the stress 1.jpg But how can I avoid the stress 2.jpg But how can I avoid the stress 3.jpg But how can I avoid the stress 4.jpg Candace Present Roulette.jpg|I need to know, but right now all I can do is guess. Oh Dear - What Does He Want.JPG A fancy cell phone.jpg Or a tube of grout.jpg Stacy and Jenny ask what he wants.JPG I don't know.jpg But I'll figure it out.jpg Waving hands in the air -What does he want.JPG Rear-view mirror glasses as seen on TV.jpg Stacy and Jenny point - What Does he Want.JPG I only wish I knew.jpg What he got me.jpg 'Cause I hear it's perfect.jpg Candace sits on her bed as the song ends.jpg Rest Stop for Santa Santa's Rest Stop.PNG The Naughty-inator Perry scares Doof.jpg|Perry crashes in on Doofenshmirtz. Tied up in Christmas lights.jpg|"And a partridge on a Perry (the platypus!)." A Partridge on a Perry.jpg TheNaughty-inator.png|"Behold, the Naughty-inator!" Glowing Doof.PNG I Really Don't Hate Christmas Valentine's is torture.jpg|You see Valentine's is torture. My birthday is a mess.jpg|And my Birthday is a Mess. New Year's is a lot of noise.jpg|New Year's is a lot of noise... Arbor Day's a pest.jpg|...and Arbor Day's a pest. Halloween's a horror - 1.jpg|Halloween's a horror... Halloween's a horror - 2.jpg|...but I guess I must confess... But I guess I must confess.jpg|...That I really don't hate... That I really don't hate Christmas.jpg|...Christmas. Flag Day is infernal.jpg|You see Flag Day is infernal. April Fool's is just a bore.jpg|April Fool's is just a bore. Mardi Gras's a waste.jpg|Mardi Gras a waste... Unless you own a candy store.jpg|...unless you own a candy store. On the Fence.PNG|I'll admit that I'm still on the fence, It makes me tense! Suretogetejected.jpg|I'm sure to get ejected. What's wrong with me.jpg|"What's wrong with me?" I Really Don't Hate Christmas.jpg|"But I really don't hate Christmas!" That Christmas Feeling Directing the Mission.PNG Let's get our grateful on.jpg Wrapping the Tree.PNG Baljeet wraps the tree.jpg Phineas wraps the tree.jpg Spinning Around the Tree.PNG Jeremy and Suzy look out the window.jpg Santa Clause truck goes by 2.jpg Santa Clause truck goes by 3.jpg Suzy holds an ornament.jpg JeremyAndSuzyChristmasTime.png|Jeremy and Suzy coming outside to decorate their house. Putting up the lights.jpg Phineas directing holiday mission.jpg Carrying the ornaments.jpg Ribbon.PNG Present wrapped building.jpg Bow on top of present building.jpg Phineas and Ferb in a helicopter.jpg Helicopters carry giant ornaments.jpg Dropping giant ornaments.jpg Buildings covered with ornaments.jpg Fake fire at Chuck's Mantles.jpg Isabella decorates Chuck's Mantles.jpg Chuck's Mantles with stockings.jpg Isabella in a jet.jpg Ferb jumps off a building.jpg FerbPutsUpChristmasLights.png|Spider-Ferb in action. Ferb shoots lights onto the buildings.jpg Snowplows plowing.jpg The plows make a snowman.jpg Giant Snowman Christmas train.png Train at WJOP.jpg WJOP in Christmas lights.jpg IsabellaInJet.png Phineas gives a thumbs up to Isabella.jpg Buford makes a giant popcorn and berry chain.jpg Buford's popcorn and berry chain gets hooked.jpg Helicopter carries popcorn and berry chain.jpg Preparing to wrap the building in the popcorn and berry chain.jpg Helicoptor wraps building with popcorn and berry chain.jpg Building wrapped with popcorn and berry chain.jpg Gold star on building.jpg Ferb gets ready with a shaking machine.jpg Ferb shakes the building.jpg Shining Star.PNG Phineas pointing out where the lights should go.jpg PhineasPuttingUpChrisstmasLights.png Light firing machines at work.jpg Building with lights strapped to it.jpg Building thank you card almost complete.jpg Everyone looking at the holiday themed town.jpg The Christmas Feeling.jpg|"And make that Christmas feeling grow." Star on building.jpg Building dressed like Santa Clause.jpg Christmas in Danville.jpg Visiting Jeremy Candace has that Christmas feeling.png|Candace going to visit Jeremy. ReadyToWriteOurLettersToSanta.png Activating the Naughty-inator WeWon'tGoUntilWeGetSome.png|"Are you threatening me?" You'reFelizNaviDeadToMe.png|"You're Feliz Navi dead to me!" Blay'n and Clewn't check the list.png Christmaself1.jpg Christmaself2.jpg Christmaself3.jpg Christmaself4.jpg Deemed Naughty JeremyAndHisLetterToSanta.png|Jeremy has written his letter to Santa. Santa_thinks_we're_naughty.jpg|"Santa thinks everyone's been naughty?" NaughtyNonsense.png|"Now that's just nonsense!" Was this a dream? ScoldingPhineas.png It'sAllMyFault.png|"Could this be true?" ItWasAllADream.png OrNot.png WhereDidWeGoWrong.png Where Did We Go Wrong? How could we be naughty.jpg WhereDidWeGoWrong2.png|"How could we be naughty, when I thought we were so nice?" Where Did We Go Wrong 10.PNG|Isabella wondering what they did wrong. WhereDidWeGoWrong3.png WhereDidWeGoWrong4.png WhereDidWeGoWrong5.png WhereDidWeGoWrong6.png Racking My Brain Here.PNG|"I'm rackin' my brain here." I Really Thought We Were Good.PNG|"I really thought we were nice." Pleading to Santa.PNG|Pleading to Santa. Begging Santa To Recheck.PNG|Begging Santa to recheck his list. WhereDidWeGoWrong7.png WhereDidWeGoWrong8.png Where Did We Go Wrong?.jpg Not Giving Up I can't accept this.jpg|"No. Y-you know what? I-I can't accept this!" Isabella Questioning Phineas.PNG|Isabella wonders how they are gonna tell Santa. Danville for Niceness WJOP TV.jpg|Beefing up the antenna. Danville For Niceness 1.png|Danville for Niceness Or: Santa, What Gives? Phineas and Isabella Christmas.jpg There must have been a mistake.jpg Baljeet Singing.PNG Danville For Niceness 3.png Danville For Niceness 2.PNG|Danville singing... Danville is very nice.jpg|...Danville is very nice. Elf's Screen.PNG|Santa's elves see Danville's song. Sending Away the Carolers Carolers.PNG|Carolers. Heinz found the Figgy Pudding.jpg|Low, and behold I did have some figgy pudding. Figgy Pudding.PNG Meeting Santa's Elves and returning Niceness Well, that was fun at least.jpg |Wrapping up. Anyone in the North Pole saw that.jpg |Cleaning Up. Phineas and Isabella Meet Blay'n & Clewn't.jpg |"'Allo, 'allo!" I'd say Pretty Good.jpg |"I'd say pretty good." Santa's Not Coming Mistake..PNG|Fixing the mishap. Candace in snowsuit.jpg|"You've gotta be kidding." Blay'n and Clewn't discuss the readings.png Nice except for Buford.jpg|"Everybody nice... except you. Sorry." NoActOfKindness.png|"I'll never get to my one act of kindness?!" Boo, no Christmas.png|"I'm with you guys." Santa'sNotComingToDanville.png "We're gonna save Christmas!" PhineasAtXmas.jpg|"We're gonna save Christmas!" Bringing Back the Christmas Feeling Christmas is coming.png|"Christmas is coming!" ToBeThoughtOfAsNiceByHisFriends.png Danville's Lights.jpg|Thank you Santa Claus. It's beautiful.jpg Christmas is Starting Now FerbsFiresPresentCannon.png PhineasPilotsSled.png Baljeet loads the presents.png Dancing on the sleigh.jpg Buford jingling bell.png IsabellaWrapsPresents.png Wrapped Clewn't.jpg|Isabella accidentally wraps Clewn't. Greeting Grandpa in the jet.png Wendy Stinglehopper Isabella Checking Her Watch.PNG|Isabella checks her watch. Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-41-38-922.jpg Baljeet and Wendy.png|"Hello Wendy. Did anyone order a really big hat?" WendyStinglehopper.png|*Gasp* "My hat! Oh, how can I ever thank you?" Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-43-47-932.jpg Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-42-15-923.jpg 1. Resim.jpg Baljeet's new love interest.jpg|"Mistletoe." WendyKissesBaljeet.png|Kiss under a mistletoe. Baljeet blushes.png Baljeet kisses Wendy, part 1.png Baljeet kisses Wendy, part 2.png Later.jpg|"Later!" Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-47-08-925.jpg Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-46-09-928.jpg Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-46-07-925.jpg Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-46-05-929.jpg Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-46-02-927.jpg Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-46-01-925.jpg Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-45-58-926.jpg Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-45-57-930.jpg Bandicam 2015-03-16 21-45-56-925.jpg Doofenshmirtz Hates Christmas A partridge on an evil scientist.png|"And a partridge on an evil scientist." Santa Appears Christmas accomplished.png SantaClaus.png|Santa Claus makes his appearance. Sal Tuscany is Santa Claus Sal Tuscany is Santa Claus.jpg Sal Tuscany is Santa Claus.png Jeremy and Candace exchange gifts Candace's Christmas gift from Jeremy.png|Candace with the earrings Jeremy gave her. Jeremy's gift from Candace.png|Jeremy with the guitar Candace gave him. Candace and Jeremy sharing a hug on Christmas eve.jpg|Candace and Jeremy embracing. Phineas's Wish MerryChristmasPhineas.png Santa Leaves What did Ferb wish for.JPG World Peace.PNG|World Peace! Farb points to the right spot.JPG File:LocalBoyGetsHarmonica.png Thank You Santa Christmas morning.jpg Someone'sEatingTheCookies.png SomeoneWasPerry.png P&F's gifts.JPG Candace gets two new pairs of her summer clothes.jpg Candace having opened her present.jpg Candace hugs her two new pairs of summer clothes.jpg Linda'sGift.png Ferb And Jeremy Rocking Out.jpg|Ferb and Jeremy with their musical presents. Dancing, Peanuts style.jpg Buford and Baljeet's gift.png Irving'sGift.png It'sAVase.png|Perry with his gift from Doofenshmirtz. Monogram'sGift.png|Monogram's gift from Carl. Carl's gift.png|Carl's gift from Monogram. Phineas and Ferb making snow angels.png|Phineas and Ferb making snow angels. Snow Angels.PNG|Isabella making snowangels. Post Credits Scene Wintertime's fun! Follow me!.jpg OnSecondThoughtDon'tFollowMe.png|"On second thought, don't follow me! man that was close." Panoramic Images SANTA_CLAUS_CLUB.png|Clubhouse for Santa Claus. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!